Freezing Flame
by bearhow
Summary: After Elsa injures her sister, and visiting with the rock trolls, her parents and her travel to a faraway land to meet with the worlds expert in sorcery in the hopes of helping to control Elsa's growing power. Little did she know that traveling there would change her life in more ways then one.
1. Kuarlong, Land of the Dragon Knights

**So this has been sitting in my files for forever and I just now had the confidence to try and post it here on FF. My more avid readers will notice that this isn't Teen Titans, but includes some background into the OC I have used for some time, so it'll be worth their while to read up.**

 **For those of you Frozen Fans, I hope you enjoy my take on this.**

 **A HUGE! Thank you to loubuggins who helped write some of this chapter. I'm not that great with describing things and she was happy to lend a hand. Thank you so much!**

 **Read and review and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Kuarlong, Land of the Dragon Knights.**

The young princess of Arendelle peered out the window of the carriage, being careful to split the velvet curtain just a crack so as to draw as little attention to herself as possible. So the Ice blue eye of the princess strained to see something of interest in this new land. She couldn't see what all the fuss was about, she couldn't see anything mystical or unusual. The way her parents described it, she was expecting to see witches offering sacrifices in the streets or something of that nature.

"Elsa shut the curtain."

She jumped, startled, and shut the curtain and returned to her seat on the other side of her father.

"Vernon, she's just curious about the land you used to tell her about. She's doing no harm."

The king of Arendelle sighed, his breath pushing against the whiskers of his graying mustache. "I know Gerda, I'm just trying to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible. I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to snap." His little girl gave a sharp nod of her head, her eyes downcast and hands in her lap. His wife scowled at him as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Slowly the carriage came to a stop, the began to rock as the driver dismounted.

"We're here." The gruff voice of their driver called from outside.

Vernon furrowed his brow in confusion, drawing the hood of his cloak over his head before stepping out of the carriage. Elsa leaned towards the open door, fighting to hear what her father and the driver were discussing, her mother letting her satisfy her curiosity.

"I thought you said you'd take us to Kuarlong?" Her father demanded.

"This is Kuarlong," the driver responded matter-of-factly, "Now if you had said the Dragon Castle, sorry, but the only way your getting there is this gondola car, or sprout wings."

 _ **What's a gondola?**_ Elsa thought to herself. After a few moments of tense silence, her father returned. "Come. the first part of our journey is over."

"Papa what's a gondola?"

A knowing smile crept under his mustache, "Your about to find out."  
He helped pull the hood of her dark blue cloak over her head and helped her out of the carriage, then assisted his wife.

Elsa let out a small gasp as soon as her feet hit the ground, her hands pulling her hood back just a little for her eyes to take in the majesty before her. Behind her was the town, not to much different from her own kingdom at first glance, but in front of her were the mountains; oh those glorious mountains. Taller then any she had ever seen in her life, decorated with majestic waterfalls, mossy green patches and thick forest vines. Thick fog weaved in between the trees that covered the slopes, giving the mountain range a mysterious mood, which only helped fan the flame of her curiosity. Birds flew just over the horizon, looking so small in comparison to the mighty terrain behind them. The mist from the waterfalls mixed with the bright sunlight produced a stunning array of colors that shimmered against the marvelous backdrop. The princess took in a deep breath, the fresh and moist air filling her lungs and adding new life into her tired body.

The carriage had stopped in front of a small wooden shack, seeming out of place compared to the natural beauty that surrounded it. The shack itself seemed like such an eye sore, but she kept her opinion to herself. Behind it was a large car of some sort, much bigger then the carriage they had arrived in. On top of the car was a thick metal rope, and following to line with her eyes, it lead high up into the canopy of the mountains, but vanished out of sight when the line turned the corner.

 _ **Are we going on that?**_ she wondered. A tinge of excitement in her chest.

Her father paid the man for the trip, then he and his family entered the small building. Two men, sitting lazily about, got to their feet just as the royal family entered.

"Welcome my friends," the rounder man addressed, "Whom, may I ask, is requesting entrance to the third temple of the Dragon Knights?" The king of Arendelle stepped forward and handed them an envolope. The round man excepted the letter and unfolded it giving the paper a good read, before folding it back up. "Very well." He nodded to the younger, thinner man who opened the back door leading to the gondola car. "Have a safe trip."

Elsa's eight year old mind was spinning with questions. What was in the envolope? What was this car for? Where were they going? But she kept silent, and followed into the car, the thinner man leading the way.

"This gondola is going to take about an hour to get to our destination. It'll be a bit of a bumpy start, but once I give the all clear you'll be able to move about the car freely. Any questions?" The family remained quiet, "Then we will begin our acsent." After a quick jerk, the car began sliding up the line into the mountains.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, once the car had stabalized, the young princess inched her way to a nearby window. She would peer over her shoulder periodically as if seeking permission from her parents, and though her father was slightly scowling, her mother was silently encouraging her, while elbowing her husband to stop scowling. Elsa continued to the window, her breath leaving her longs when she saw the granduer in front of her. It was one thing to see the mountains from below, being being this close was breath taking. They passed by one of the waterfalls that sprayed the window with mist, if she wanted she could have reached out and touched the loose hanging vines or moss, but then was shocked to see a nest of some sort that they slowly passed by.

As soon as they passed, she saw some lizard creature with feathers on it's face, pop up from the nest and watch them as they passed.

"That's the Archeopteryx, or the Teryx for short." The thin man who had joined them was by her side, pointing to the creature. "They live in these mountains in large nests, but there not the only flying critters up here."

"They wont attack this car will they?" The king asked nervously.

Their guide chuckled, "No, no. Like most animals if you don't bother them they won't bother you and we're far away from their nests that they wont harm us." Elsa was already wondering to the other side of the car looking at the far wall of the mountains. Looking downwards she could see a large flowing river with other species of animals, but couldn't tell what they were from this height.

Suddenly something caught her attention at the conrner of her eye. She could swear on her life she saw the very mountain itself move and shift.

"Elsa is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

"I, uh, I don't know. I think I saw-" Then she gasped when she saw an enormous emerald eye lazily blink at her before dropping shut, "Th-The mountain, I-I-It just blinked at me!" Elsa was pointing at the mountains on the other side of them, but her mother and father urged her that she was just seeing things.

"That's right," their guide said, "It's not like we have huge stone dragons resting here or anything." Elsa looked out the window again, but the mountain was motionless, making her wonder if she really did see what she thought she saw.

Besides something ELSE caught her attention as soon as the trip was coming to a close.

There, built into the mountain face, was their destination.

As the fog cleared, the ancient stone walls of the dragon knight castle appeared before her. The car passed by randomly fallen stones of times past, before passing by more formidable structures, until finally the castle itself could be seen. The mountains had a natural beauty, but the castle was admirable in its own right. Towers stood protectively around the main structure, and Elsa could just make out the faint outline of knights standing guard, but she was unable to see ACTUAL dragons. The young royal adored the carved stone statues of either strong men or powerful dragons that decorated the castle lands. It was strange to be visiting a castle so intimidating as this one. She had grown up her whole life in a castle, and have never once felt so fearful and out of place.

Ironic, coming from a princess. As the car came to a sudden stop, it jerked the group back and Elsa was sent rocking into their guide. "Woah there, princess! Wouldn't want ya to bonk yer head before you get to meet the Dragon master, Master Tharog." he said grabbing her shoulders with strong hands to steady her. She thanked him kindly as he moved to the front of the car to open the door. "You're majesties of Arendalle, welcome to the Dragon Castle of Kuarlong."

* * *

Though the lower half of the castle was built into the rocky mountain, the area which they were headed was placed on the mountains peak, soaring high above the lower levels that Elsa assumed was for training purposes. The car came to a stop by enormous stone pillars, decorated with images of dragons wrapping their long, scaly bodies around the old stones. She was startled to hear the echoing sounds of roaring, metal clashing, and further into the mountain they would go, she could see an odd red and orange glow illuminating the darkness. The stench of smoke and ash filled her senses, making her lungs burn and eyes water. To her relief, her and her family quickly headed for the upper levels, away from the ruckus below.

This was something she was more accustomed to. Elegant furniture were placed along the walls, and luxurious curtains hung against the decorative window. Sacred suits of armor stood protectively at every turn. Old paintings depicting what could only be assumed as famous ancestors or replicas of past battles, lined the walls of the castle. However, it was the enormous study where her and her family were led that truly took their breath away. The room had to have been at least three times the size of her bedroom back home. The stone walls were covered with either paintings or bookcases. The wooden bookcases being filled with a variety of worn books, and few antique pieces that were scattered in between the shelves of books. Once their escort they left the family alone, Elsa began to wonder the study, perplexed by the odd objects and mysterious books. Her mother silently urging her along, just as long as she could keep her powers restrained.

As she wondered around the room, she began to examine the books, her gloved hands running across the spines as her parents sat on one of the couches, and spoke to each other in hushed tones. She paid no heed to their conversation, and instead kept her interest on the decorative edges of the books. Her covered fingers brushed against the sparkling colors, her glove catching the dust that stuck to the weathered leatherbacks. As her crystal blue eyes drifted between the rows of books, one particular book caught her eyes. She walked up to it, and ran a hand over the golden sketch of a dragons eye. Their was no title etched in the spine, and the longer she admired the beauty of the black book with the golden eye, the more she felt called to it. She turned away only for a second as she threw her gaze over her shoulder, making sure her parents were distracted, before reaching for the top of the spine and sliding it forward. Suddenly the large doors to the study creaked open, and the young princess hastily shoved the book back in its place.

A young boy, with dark brown messy hair, about Elsa's age scurried up to her parents. He cleared his throat, making sure to straighten himself out in front of the visiting royalty. "Um, Master Tharog was wondering if you'd like some tea?" He asked, somewhat nervously.

Elsa joined her parents on the large couch, meeting the gaze of the young, round faced boy, whose bright hazel eyes were warm and kind.

"Yes, we would love some tea," said Gerda with a smile, "Elsa, dear, would you like some tea?"

The young princess pulled herself from the boy's eyes. "U-Uh, yes I would love some. Thank you."

He gave a wide toothy smile, and scuttled out of the study. Her parents continued to chat with each other, but the young princess kept staring at the door that had closed behind him, his eyes burned into her mind, and a few moments later the doors opened again. But other then the boy, it was a much older man with long silver hair tied back in a ponytail, warm brown eyes smiling from behind a pair of glasses, and dressed in long black and emerald trimmed robes. This must have been the man they had come all of this way to meet.

Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the black cane in his right hand that assisted him as he walked with a heavy limp. She tore her eyes away from the cane and stood up along with her parents, remembering her etiqute as a princess.

Her father stepped forward with his hand extended. "You must be Master Tharog?"

A smile stretched across his aged face, "That I am," He had to shift the cane in his right hand to his left to shake their hand, but as he did Elsa caught sight of the handle atop the cane. A silver dragon's head with a large emerald ruby in it's mouth, "And who might this be?"

Apparently the introductions had already happened while she was dazzing out, and now it was her turn. She cleared her throat, giving a small curtsy with her dress in the tips of her fingers. "Elsa, sir."

Tharog gave a small bow then quickly took a seat. "Forgive me, but it's tough being on my leg for too long." Once the royal family took a seat the doors opened again. Elsa feeling an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach when she noticed it was the boy again with a tray of tea and cookies. "Ah, and what tea have you brought for our guests today?"

The boy suddenly went wide-eyed. "Uh, theeeeeee good kind?" Tharog laughed, while the queen and Elsa giggled, the king raising a brow unamused. "But I brought the cookies. Best cookies you'll ever eat in your life." He grabbed one with a napkin and handed it to the young princess. She eyed the cookie, keeping them away from his hazel-green pools, and gratefully accepted and took a small bite.

Her eyes shot open when the warm, sweet taste hit her tongue. Excitedly she mumbled an, "Mmmmm", it wasn't the "proper" thing for a princess to do, but she didn't care. The simple pastry was delicious. Looking up at the boy again, he had a smile on his face as if relieved that she liked her treat.

"Drake, I do believe our other guests would enjoy a cookie." The boy, named Drake, snapped out of his odd smiling, and hurried to offer the king and queen a treat. "Everything tastes better after spending some time in our dragon fire heated oven's."

"These are wonderful," Gerda exclaimed, and though he was silent, the King had a approved look as he ate. "Aren't they wonderful Elsa."

Elsa was already brushing the remaining cookie crumbs off of her cheeks, "Mm yes, mama." Once again, Drake had a relieved smile, on his round face boyish face.

"Drake would you mind giving us some privacy for a moment or so?" He gave a nod and once again scurried out of the study, an unusual spring in his step.

"He's seems nice, huh Elsa?" Elsa blushed at her mothers comment, looking down at the floor as she nibbled on another cookie.

"I suppose we should get to the reason as to why we are here." Vernon stated earnestly.

Tharog chuckled, "There's no need to get to business so soon. You've had a long journey and it is late. You should rest for the evening, take in the sights of the mountains."

"I apologize Master Tharog, but we came all this way for your help and I would like to get to that business as soon as possible." Vernon ignored the sigh his wife let out.

"I understand your highness, but in order to comply with your request I'll need to take some time with you and your wife, and your daughter as well, but neither of you are up for that at this moment." He motioned to Elsa, whose head was slowly drooping from exhaustion. Vernon was about to protest, but his wife placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and let him know they were going to take Tharog up on his offer and wait for the next day.

* * *

Drake Daniels hadn't grown into his powers yet, but his sense of smell and hearing was better then most, and he was able to hear that the meeting was over and his uncle was coming for the doors.

"Crap."

His eight year old legs began to sprint down the carpeted halls in the hopes of avoiding-

"I suppose you think that was very clever?" He stopped in his tracks. **_How in the HELL did his uncle get around so fast on a LIMP?!_** He slowly turned around to face his uncle Tharog leaning against the door, glaring down at his nephew. "Acting as if I had instructed you to fetch them tea, just so you," Tharog took his cane and tapped a portion of the wall closest to the floor. A loose piece of wood came apart dumping a girl, about a year older then Drake and strawberry blonde hair, onto the floor, "And your sister can get a sneak peak at our guests."

The girl stumbled to her feet beside her brother. "Come on Uncle Tharog. When we heard you say-"

"-OVERheard." He corrected.

She waved him off, "Anyways, when you said the king and queen of Arendelle were coming, we had to see them. It's not like we get many guests up here."

Tharog narrowed his eyes at his niece and nephew, but mostly at Drake. "Well the least YOU could have done is introduced yourself to the young lady. And don't let me catch either of you sneaking around again. Until your father gets back, your in my charge so mind what I say."

Tharog turned away, but Drake's sister caught his attention. "Hold on, how are we supposed to know what goes on here if we can't sneak around?"

Tharog sighed in frustration, glancing over his shoulder at them "I believe I said 'Don't let me CATCH you sneaking around again'." With that he limped off leaving the puzzled children to their thoughts.

Drake shrugged before turning down the hall to his chambers, his sister hot on his heels. "So, was she as cute close up then when we saw her from above the gondola?"

He brushed her away. "Shut up Cynthia." But as his older sister it was her perogative to pester him about the pretty princess he couldn't take his mind off of.

 **So here was chapter one. Once again I hope you enjoyed and look forward to next time.**


	2. Castle of the Dragon Knights

**Chapter 2: Castle of the Dragon Knights.**

"Would you like anything else, your highness?" Elsa shook her head to the kind elderly, round women who had placed a hot plate of food in front of her. With a cheeky grin, she gave a small bow and left the princess to her meal. Looking down the long table it was only her, her mother and father at one end of the table while the rest of the table was empty. She wondered where all of the Dragon people were, but if she strained her ears hard enough she could just barely make out the faint sounds of animalistic noises coming from the mountains.

"So how did you sleep, Elsa?"

The young princess smiled at her mother, "I slept wonderfully. My bed was very big and really soft."

Her mother gave a warm smile back, "So was ours. They really know how to take care of their guests here don't they?" Elsa eagerly agreed and began to eat her breakfast. As soon as the meat hit her tongue she was bombarded with a various orchistra of flavor she had never remembered tasting before. A different mixture of sweet and warm textures. She was wondering if she was eating meat at all since she never remember it tasting this amazing. She went for some of the other items on her plate and each item was as amazing as the next. The fruit was sweet and tangy, the bread was crumbly and warm, and even the juice was absolutely amazing.

"I see your enjoying your meal?" The elderly woman was back refilling her glass. Elsa nodded in excitement, but fought the urge to speak with her mouth full.

"Everything is incredible." Gerda mentioned.

"Everything is grown right here on the mountain's soil." She told them.

"Including the meat?" Elsa's father asked.

"Including the meat." she gave a small bow before excusing herself again.

Gerda scowled at her husband. "You can be a bit nicer. They have shown us great kindess and comfort while we've been here."

"I know they have, and I'm thankful, but we came here for a reason, and it wasn't to be pampered." Gerda scowled again, harder, but also as a reminder that their daughter was in earshot, even if she was lost in her food.

He leaned closer to his wife, "I just want this to be over."

Before she could speak their hostess returned, "Master Tharog would like to meet with you in about an hour. Just the two of you," She motioned to the king and queen.

"But what about Elsa?" Vernon asked.

She looked down to the young girl whose curious stare asked the same thing. "I'm sure she can find some form of entertainment." Once again she gave Elsa a kind smile that warmed her heart.

* * *

The king and queen of Arendelle found themselves in the study of the dragon master, Tharog. Their daughter was left inside of her guest bedroom, even though they were reassured that she was free to explore and would be perfectly safe, but her father was adament about staying in place. Tharog was seated at the large stone desk at the front of the study with Gerda in an armchair. Her husband was pacing about the study.

They were already halfway into their meeting and Tharog had given them the news that Vernon hadn't wanted to hear.

"What do you mean it's not possible?" He almost growled, "You know everything there is to know about magic."

Tharog shrugged a shoulder, "At least in this dimension."

"I'm sorry. This dimension?" Gerda eyes were a bit wider at the statement.

Tharog chuckled, "Oh yes your highness. Their are many worlds out their, each with those more knowledgeable about the mystic arts then I am. The High Priestess of Azarath, Azar, for example."

"Fascinating," Vernon's sarcastic tone was not lost on the Dragon Master, "But we're talking to you right now-"

"-And unfortuneately, even if you were to seek out another one with my level of knowledge about magic and the like, they would tell you the same thing." Of course it wasn't completely true, but for their sake, it was. In a huff, the king of Arendelle placed his head into his hands, running his hands through his hair, but Tharog was taking notice of how calm his wife seemed to be. "What I can do, is offer to teach your daughter about her powers, and how to best control them-"

"-We don't want her to control them," Vernon spoke, "We want them gone!"

Tharog sat back in his chair calmly, "You've made that abundantly clear, but I have made MYSELF clear when I say that it is impossible." Tharog then turned his attention to Gerda, who had remained silent. Her ankles crossed and hands in lap telling him that she was calm, portraying the usual elegance of a queen. "And what of you, your highness? What are your wishes for your daughter?"

Her head was held high, and spoke as if her husbands scrutinizing gaze wasn't boring into her. "I want my daughter to be happy. To not live a life of fear," Tharog noticed a small break in her facade, "There was a time when she was happy. Her and Anna would run and play, and sing and dance, and . . . I just want her to be happy again?"

Tharog slowly moved his head in a nod, "Do you believe that can be accomplished with her gifts?" Tharog's gaze turned to Vernon when he heard a minute snort brush against his whiskers, but chose to ignore it.

Gerda schooled her feelings, straightening her back and lifting her head again, once again igoring her husbands stare. "Yes."

Tharog heard him huff again. "I see. Then I guess it's time I sat down with your daughter then."

* * *

Elsa glanced at the walls to her right as she meandured under the porticos that surrounded the courtyard. She was told to stay in her room, but her curiosity pushed her out of her room into this new world, and she didn't regret it in the slightest.

The walls were decorated in a mosaic fashion depicting battle scenes between the dragon knights in both their human forms and their mighty fire breathing rembodiments. She stared with large blue eyes, her small delicate fingers caressing the smooth tiled walls, fortunately she was in such a state of calm that her power over ice and snow didn't stretch over the beautiful walls. One of the scenes shown was of men with wings like doves, battling along with the dragon knights against hideous creatures without eyes and long teeth and fangs. She shuddered at the sight, but that last piece was of a large sword being used against the foul creatures. She continued on, looking over the artwork depicted on the walls, which weren't all battles either.

One piece was of a giant jade colored stone with a long crack along the side of it making it look like a dragons eye. Next to it was artwork of a man with firey red hair seated in a lotus position with his eyes closed, a gold colored stone glowing on the center of his forehead. Behind him was a enormous golden colored dragon standing protectively over the red haired man. Elsa wondered if this was the first dragon knight.

Deciding she was done with walking the portico, the princess stepped into the stone path that led her into the courtyard. Large hedges fenced her in, keeping her from getting to patches of green grass that kept trees that were providing a generous amount of shade over the X-like path. In the center of the "X" was a huge stone fountain with two stone serpents carved out of some kind of glittering stone, dancing around each other, their horns and spines shooting water into the fountain below.

Once again, she was in amazement at the beautiful architecture, the dazzling blue scales shimming in the sunlight, the crystal clear water, and in the fountain were large beautiful swimming coyfish. She took a closer look, a smile coming to her face as she did so.

 **SNAP!** "YAaAaAa!" **CRASH!**

Elsa screamed turning around to see a branch had fallen off a tree, and rolling on the ground next to the fallen branch was the boy she met the other night. Well not "meet" per say, he served them tea and cookies.

Once she calmed herself she stared oddly at the boy who was groaning while holding his sides. What was his name again? Drake? "Are you okay?" she asked.

Quickly he got to his feet, trying to shake the dizzy feeling out of his sore head. "Uh, princess-" he gave a short bow to the visiting royalty, "I didn't-mean-" She looked at the strange boy as he stammered about his words and took him a while to formulate an full sentance. "I was . . . trimming the trees."

Elsa looked up at the tree, then the ground. "Where are the tree clippers?"

Drake went pale seeing as he was caught in his lie. "They're, uh . . " She kept her eyes on him as, a small laugh forming in her throat, but the feeling of cold by her hand caught her attention.

She turned to the fountain and gasped. "OH NO!" she screamed.

As if on impulse, Drake was by her side. "What-what is it? Are you hurt?" he asked.

Elsa just stared into the fountain, her hands over her mouth. "The fish . . . " Drake looked into the fountain and saw what Elsa was upset about. The water had frozen solid and the poor fish were now trapped.

He looked at the princess, noticing the moisture welling in her ice blue eyes. "He-hey I-it's okay. I-I can fix it."

She looked at him through eyes blurred with tears that would freeze as soon as they hit her cheeks. "H-How."

Drake nervously looked around. He was told NOT to use his powers until he could be trained better, but she was upset . . . and he wanted to impre-help her. When he didn't see his father, uncle or any other knights around, he leaned over the edge of the fountain and placed the palm of his hand on top of the flat icy surface. Elsa had stopped her sniffling and was now more interested in what he was doing. Drake took a couple of deep breaths, trying to remember the basics. Breathe. Center yourself. Find the fire inside you. Feel the fire. Then . . . . release. Drake had his eyes closed as he focused his power, and after a moment he heard the princess gasp. To his amazement he had melted the ice, the large coyfish swimming about as if nothing had happened.

"Oh wow you did it!" Elsa clapped and bounced excitedly, but NO ONE was more shocked then Drake. Elsa stopped her excited clapping and with a clear of her thoat fixed her posture clasping her hands together and placing them in her lap. "I mean, uh, that was, um, impressive."

He was just amazed that it worked. "I know right-" now it was his turn to compose himself. "I mean, thank you princess."

She tilted her head to the side scrunching her face. "I, uh, don't like being called princess. You can call me Elsa."

Drake went red, even if he couldn't feel it, he new he was blushing in front of the cute princess. "Well y-you can call me . . . Drake, uh, I guess."

She giggled then looked back to the water. "So how did you do that?"

"Well I'm technically not supposed to, but my uncle taught me some basics." he shuffled nervously looking into the water. "I-I can t-teach you if you want?"

Her smile faded and she got nervous and uncomfortable. "Um . . . I'm not supposed to use my powers either."

"Oh. . . . " **_Come on say something!_** "Well thats fine, I don't start my training until I turn fourteen. What about you? When do you start your training?"

She tilted her head. "Training?"

"Well I don't know how it is for a sorceress or anything, but isn't that why your here? To get trained on how to use your powers?"

She still looked confused, and nervously she pulled her shoulders over her head like a turtle trying to hide in it's shell. "I-I'm not here to learn how to use my powers. I'm here to hopefully . . . get rid of them . . ."

Drake's eyes went wide with his jaw on the ground, but he quickly remembered he was speaking to a princess and quickly gathered himself. "I-I'm s-sorry El-princess, it's just that . . . why would you want to get rid of your powers-"

She stood up, flustered and slightly angry. "It's none of your business alright. I don't have powers that help people like YOU do. So . . . jus-leave me alone." She stormed off back to the castle leaving the young dragon knight to watch her walk away, wondering what he had done wrong.


	3. The Dragons song

**This is a bit of a side project that I was thinking about this morning and I love me some kid Drake so why not!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

The young princess stomped back into the castle, leaving the gardens, the fountain and the boy behind her. Her fists were balled as she folded her arms around herself, her face pointed to the floor while muttering unintelligibly to the air.

"Stupid . . Fish . . Water . . Drake . ." She slowed down her stomping at the thought of the young boy. The boy who wasn't scared of her or her magic. The boy who was just trying to be nice to her. "He wasn't . . scared of me?"

"Elsa honey?"

She jumped a foot in the air not realizing that her mother was standing in front of her. Her mother took her by her shoulders, looking down at her strangely.

"Is everything okay?"

She froze as her little mind worked to come up with something, anything, to say, but her mother recognized the look on her face. The look of her daughter's icy powers getting out of hand and she feared that she was in trouble. Gerda sighed and got to her knees to embrace her daughter. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm sure it was an accident."

Elsa could feel herself about to cry, the ice beginning to creep like fingers along the ground and walls, but suddenly she remembered something.

The ice retreated and she pulled away from her mother. "No mother it's okay. My powers did get out of control, but it's okay." Gerda raised a brow. "The boy, Drake, he helped." She then recounted the story of how she accidentally froze the fountain, but Drake melted the fountain with his "dragon-y" powers. Once she was finished she asked. "A-are you mad?"

Her mother embraced her again. "No, of course not sweetie. Everything is okay." She held her for a moment as a smile crept along her lips. "It sounds like you made a friend."

Elsa wriggled from her mothers hug with her nose wrinkled and slightly confused. "But, he's a boy?"

Her mother almost erupted into laughter, but allowed herself a giggle. "Boys and girls can be friends." Her daughter still seemed puzzled, causing Gerda to realize that Elsa was never really around other children. She was hardly around her own sister.

Sadness came over her. "Mother? Is everything okay."

She smiled. "Yes sweetie." She got to her feet with her daughter's hand in her own. "So what were you doing out there?" Elsa told her mother about the gardens as they casually walked through the castle together.

— **\0/—**

Elsa tossed and turned in the her bed. Yes the bed was very comfortable like sleeping on a cloud, but for some reason she couldn't fall asleep. She through the covers off of herself, grabbed a robe and slippers and headed for the door. Sure her bedroom was large enough she could probably walk around a few times and pass out from exhaustion, but she felt like seeing the castle. Especially at night.

It was sort of a guilty pleasure for the young princess, something no one knew, but she enjoyed the idea of being scared. It was something that confused her about herself. Maybe it was the only time she ever felt excited or alive? Either way she pulled the doors opened and ventured into the halls.

The torches previously lit had been extinguished, sending a sulfuric smell into the air that she found pleasant, and plunging the castle into darkness. Though it wasn't as dark as she would have liked. The moon was full and bright this evening, peering through the large open windows, giving off a blue light to the hall. She was slightly disappointed, but the light was beautiful and helped guide her as she walked.

She turned a corner and stopped mid step. Sitting along the windowsill of one of the enormous windows overlooking the valley was Drake.

She hid behind the corner, praying he didn't see her.

"Princess?"

To late.

She put on her best "princess" face, pulled her shoulders back, lifted her chin, and clasped her hands in front of her and stepped out into the hallway. He had already stepped down from the windowsill and was making his way to her when she emerged.

He seemed surprised to see her, but when their eyes met he straightened his back and gave a bow. "Forgive me, princess."

She kept her composure, but was a bit confused. "Forgive you for what?"

He brought himself up from his bow. "For, um, whatever it is I did to upset you earlier."

"Oh. Do not worry, I, um," she lost all composure looking into his eyes. They were glowing a brilliant hazel hue. Well glowing wasn't the right word. The way the light reflected off of them gave them a shimmering appearance, much like a cats eyes. They were stunning.

He tilted his head. "Princess?"

She cleared her throat, "It was my fault. I was, um, unhappy and took my anger out on you. For that I apologize."

She have him a small bow, but when she lifted he was wearing a wide toothy smile, uttering a soft and shaky. "No worries."

She looked away, an unnatural heat rising to her cheeks. "What, um, what are you doing out here anyways at this late hour?"

His grin was replaced with a small smile. "I'll show you." He scurried over to the window, Elsa cautiously following behind. He lifted himself onto the window ledge, swinging his feet over the side.

"Come on. It's not bad." She was clearly hesitant, but followed his lead. He put his finger to his lips and then motioned to his ears.

She took it as a sign to listen, though she wasn't sure what she was listening for, but it soon became clear. The wind carried with it a low humming sound akin to music that reverberated through her small body, filling her with calmness and peace.

"What is that?" She asked, unconsciously swaying to the sound.

Drake pointed to the mountains on the other side of the valley. "Each castle of the Dragon Knights overlooks the few remaining colonies of Dragons, and each night they sing to each other and their young. Nights when I have trouble sleeping I come down here and just, listen."

Now that she was aware of what they were doing, Elsa could hear the tune of a lullaby. "Here I thought dragons were vicious brutes that breathed fire."

He chuckled. "Many do, but it's far from the truth. They are caring, family oriented creatures that are loyal to a fault. Think of them like giant fire breathing dogs."

She giggled. "Well I like dogs." She fiddled with the hem of her robes. "Can I see one before we leave?"

His smile faded. "Well I'm not allowed to go to the mountains or the training areas alone."

She shook her head. "Then do not get yourself in trouble. Maybe your uncle could take us?"

He grew excited again, but forgot to keep his excitement down as he practically shouted. "I'll ask him tomorrow!"

He slapped his hand over his mouth, both of them giggling as they tried to keep quiet. Their giggles died down, allowing once again the music of the dragons to fill the air around them once again. Just the two of them.

About ten minutes of listening to the music, Elsa let out a large yawn.

"Perhaps I should get back to my room." Drake appeared disappointed, but helped her down from the ledge all the same.

"Well, um, goodnight princess." He bowed.

She gave a small nod in return. "Goodnight Drake." She turned and headed back for her room.

"WAIT!" She jumped. He was by her side in a second having forgotten something. "May I escort you back to your room?"

With her cheeks ablaze again, she responded. "That would be nice."

Relieved, he guided her back to her room for the night.


End file.
